Night Fever
Night Fever ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Blaine, Joe und Will mit den New Directions und Sue gesungen. Der Song dient als Dance-Off, dessen Sieger eine Kopie des weißen Anzugs von John Travolta aus dem Film "Saturday Night Fever" gewinnt. Das Original stammt von den Bee Gees und ist auf dem 1977 erschienenen Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" enthalten. Lyrics Will: Listen to the ground: there is movement all around There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Blaine: Gonna get Blaine und Will: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Oh, ooh) Gimme that night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine: Gonna get Blaine und Will: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Aaah) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin' I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin', And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin' Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Blaine und Will: Then I get Night Fever, night fever: we know how to do it Joe und Will: Feels like forever, baby don't 'cha know? Blaine: Gimme that Blaine und Will: Night Fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Hoo!) Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Joe und Will (Sue mit New Directions): Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Feeling forever don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Ooo) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever Fehler *Während Blaine und Joe am Anfang des Songs den "Vulkanischen Gruß" machen, fangen sie mit dem rechten Handgelenk an und gehen aufs linke über. Wenn die Bearbeitung auf den nächsten Winkel schneidet, berührt Blaine sein Handgelenk erneut, wobei man sieht, dass die Bearbeitung nicht synchron und Blaine leicht hinter Joe ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester